Un cambio inesperado
by Shadi-oka
Summary: un viejo enemigo vuelve, un viejo amor es olvidado y un cambio inesperado se presenta en la vida de Kagome despues de 5 años de haber vuelto al sengoku. bueno soy nueva en esto pero por favor pasen y lean
1. Chapter 1

bueno aqui mi primer fic tanto de esta pareja, ya que es la primera vez que escribo disfruten lean y recomienden

Inuyasha es propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi, no mio si así fuera kikyo no existiría y kagome estuviera con sesshomaru pero no ha remedio asi que ya aquie les dejo mi historia

- Kagome Pov -

Ya han pasado 5 años desde que volví al Sengoku, a decir verdad me hace mucha falta mi familia, Sota debía estar emocionado pues está en la preparatoria, el abuelo de seguro sigue cuidando del templo y vendiendo los "amuletos" y cuidando del árbol sagrado y mi mamá pues ella a pesar de entender mi decisión aspira que algún día todo vuelva como en aquella época que en la que si quisiera podía volver a mi casa y de allí al Sengoku y viceversa, ella seguirá esperando mi regreso no importa cuánto tiempo pase, siempre amaría a su madre no importa cuánto tiempo pase, ella será la madre comprensiva llena de amor, que me crió de la forma más sabia.

Cuando volví las cosas no fueron como yo me lo esperaba, Inuyasha era más comprensivo y mas cariñoso, aunque el todavía seguía amando a kikyo, yo lo sabía muy bien, pero Inuyasha aun es lento como para darse cuenta que yo ya lo sabía. Con el paso del tiempo parece que Inuyasha no podía seguir con esa mentira pues se estaba haciendo daño el mismo y a mí también, pero no mucho, yo pensaba que lo amaría hasta el día que yo muriese, más no fue así con el paso del tiempo, ya no sentía al mismo amor por él, es más bien un amor de hermanos, lo peor es que aun no he encontrado la forma para poder visitar a mi familia como antes, no me gustaría dejar el Sengoku pues los extrañaba a todos, le gustaba ayudar a Sango con los niños y se había encariñado con Rin y Shippo no lo veía muy de seguido ya que estaba entrenando para convertirse en un fuerte youkai y Miroku le hacia sus bromas y sus consejos.

-Pov normal-

A pesar de que se veía que kagome estaba muy concentrada aun así estaba al pendiente de lo que sucedía a su alrededor ya que estaba bastante alejada de la aldea y estaba sola con Rin, no quería que la niña tuviera daño alguno y más cuando ya estaba terminando de recuperarse del accidente pasado, la niña al querer regalarle una de la frutas más bellas subió hasta la copa de un árbol cuando iba bajando puso su pie mal y cayó, no desde la copa, pero si de una altura considerable, a pesar de que kagome alcanzó a tomarla se lastimo las piernas casi se parte 2 huesos y por evitar que se lastimara más kagome se partió una pierna, pero logró sanarse rápido gracias al que sus poderes de sacerdotisa habían aumentado considerablemente y también por alguna razón que desconoce y que ha estado investigando.

Rin ponte cerca mío- dijo kagome en tono de alerta al sentir una presencia grande, maligna y poderosa, tanto que provocó que se erizara.

Si kagome –sama- dijo la pequeña comprendiendo la intención de la sacerdotisa

JAJAJAJAJA- esa risa macabra le era muy familiar

Pero mira cómo has cambiado estas mas tentadora, y algo está cambiando dentro de ti aunque al parecer podrás conservar tus poderes- ¿?

Mientras kagome pensaba quien podría ser, su pregunta se contestó sola ya que el sujeto dueño de esa voz salía de su escondite y era..

Naraku?!- dijo kagome con mucha confusión- como es posible tu moriste aquel día, yo te maté, bueno la perla lo hizo.

No lo hiciste muy bien kagome- dijo Naraku con burla- ahora bien, te mataría en este momento, pero no lo haré solo por diversión.

Mientras esta palabras eran pronunciadas ella hacia un campo de protección alrededor de Rin, al rato que tensaba una flecha en su arco, preparándose para lo que vendría ahora, menos mal que por una corazonada decidió llevar más flechas de lo normal.

Naraku atacaba a diestra y siniestra mientras kagome le respondía igual y se ocupaba de mantener a Rin segura, cuánto tiempo había pasado no sabía, pero lo que si sabía era que ya se estaba agotando y mas al mantener un campo tan poderoso que mantenía segura a Rin.

Naraku al darse cuenta que la miko ya se estaba cansando decidió parar y cumplir el propósito por el cual había llegado y eso era llevársela junto con la pequeña, pues así atraería a los dos hermanos y mataría dos pájaros de un solo tiro.

Veras querida mi única intensión de llegar a ti es para llevarte junto con aquella niña- dijo mirando a Rin, ante esto ultimo pronunciado kagome no dudó en ningún momento colocarse en frente del campo para así adentrarse ella y poder cuidar mejor de la niña.

Siguieron otra vez combatiendo hasta que Naraku se aburrió y dio su golpe de gracia provocando que kagome desmayara de agotamiento, lo que no se esperaba era que el campo siguiera allí e incluso era mucho más fuerte que antes sin duda alguna esa chica era la hija de esos bastardos.

Decidió marcharse hasta llegar donde se encontraba Inuyasha.

Inuyasha- inmediatamente el hanyou reconoció esa voz pero no salía de la sorpresa pero estaba alerta, ante esto ese ser maligno continuo- deberías buscar a kagome ya que quedó tan agotada, que de no ser por su poder estaría muerta ahora mismo- ante estas palabras Inuyasha esperó a que Naraku desapareciera para ir en busca de Kagome.

Al llegar cientos de youkais estaban alrededor del campo esperando a que este estuviera lo suficientemente débil para acabar con la vida de aquellas dos personas, con un solo golpe Inuyasha acabó con todos ellos, tenia la esperanza de que kagome a pesar de su cansancio reconociera su presencia, y así fue logró entrar y se dispuso a volver a la aldea cargándolas a las dos, pero lo que no entendía era por que el campo no desparecía, si no que los cubría a los tres y los seguía.

Ya habían pasado tres días y kagome no despertaba aun, se había enterado de lo que pasó gracias a Rin, y no solo eso comprobó que Naraku volvió ya que el Kazana de Miroku estaba otra vez en su mano y también por que se estaba presentando tantas muertes en las aldeas, lo mismo que cuando Naraku estaba vivo antes de morir.

Lo más extraño es que no había vuelto a aparecerse y también que el aroma de kagome estaba cambiando, no mucho pero si lo suficiente como para darse cuenta, parecía como si sangre de youkai despertara en ella, ya lo había notado pero no dijo nada para no alarmarla, solo esperaría a que ella despertara pero contarle lo que ha pasado en esto tres días, si es que no tardara en despertar pues la vieja Kaede dice que puede tardar hasta una semana pues estaba muy agotada tanto sus poderes espirituales como su cuerpo.

konnichiwa! a todos los lectores agradeceria a uqe dejen reviewwsss y me despido por que hay tormenta asi que chao!

dejen reviewss constructivos por favor!


	2. Chapter 2

Hola! Otra vez antes que nada:

Inuyasha es propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi, no mio si así fuera kikyo no existiría y kagome estuviera con sesshomaru pero no hay remedio asi que ya aqui les dejo mi historia.

Disfruntenla una vez mas.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Ya habían pasado tres días y kagome no despertaba aun, se había enterado de lo que pasó gracias a Rin, y no solo eso comprobó que Naraku volvió ya que el Kazana de Miroku estaba otra vez en su mano y también por que se estaba presentando tantas muertes en las aldeas, lo mismo que cuando Naraku estaba vivo antes de morir.

Lo más extraño es que no había vuelto a aparecerse y también que el aroma de kagome estaba cambiando, no mucho pero si lo suficiente como para darse cuenta, parecía como si sangre de youkai despertara en ella, ya lo había notado pero no dijo nada para no alarmarla, solo esperaría a que ella despertara para contarle lo que ha pasado.

…..

Ya han pasado 14 días desde aquel encuentro con Naraku, aquel mismo día en el cual kagome no despertaba, pero a pesar de llevar tanto tiempo sin comer y sin beber agua, el cambio no se presentaba en su cuerpo, debería estar pálida y más delgada, pero no, lo cual era muy raro, los únicos que notaban el cambio en el interior de ella eran Inuyasha, Kaede y Miroku, quien ya le había comentado sobre eso a Sango.

Kaede- oba- chan, ¿por qué kagome- ne-san no se despierta?- la pequeña Rin se sentía culpable por el estado de la miko, pero no sabía que lo que en realidad le estaba pasando, era que estaba cambiando. La anciana Kaede, cuyos años ya a estaban dejando atrás, trató de explicarle que Kagome estaba muy cansada por el exceso de uso de sus poderes espirituales y porque algo en su interior estaba cambiando.

Mientras

Se hallaba esperando el momento en que ella despertara, pues si de por sí ahora es demasiado poderosa al punto que lo mataría de un solo intento, incluso ahora que se había convertido en un youkai completo, sí así es, aunque no sabe cómo o por qué volvió simplemente no podía desaprovechar la oportunidad de vengarse de todos ellos, ahora corre peligro aunque tienes chance de matarla, pero si su sangre despierta jamás podría derrotarla y mucho menos que al parecer tiene la capacidad de tener poderes espirituales y demoniacos y aun así utilizarlos al máximo, pero lo que más le interesaba era saber si su lado demoniaco afectará su puro corazón, de ser así podría sacar ventaja, pero si no más le vale ir creyendo en un dios que le salve.

Así como es su corazón de maligno, podrido donde no cabe duda que nada bueno haya allí, así es todo el terreno en donde se encontraba, los árboles muertos, los animales solo había sus huesos agregándole un toque terrorífico y una gran nube de veneno que cubría todo el lugar impidiendo así el paso de las demás personas.

"Ahora solo falta esperar a que despierte, si llego a ella estando dormida solo adelantaré algo que no debe pasar, esa maldita sangre no puede despertar, debo hacer que su corazón se corrompa, y se quién podrá hacerlo"

Sin más Naraku se dispuso a continuar y empezar un nuevo plan que sorprenderá a todos aquellos que lo destruyeron.

…...

Por otro lado

Un hombre o más bien un youkai de cabello largo casi hasta sus pies, lacio y con ondas al final de color azul oscuro casi negro, alto, con facciones finas pero varoniles, muy bien dotado con músculos que había ganado durante mucho años, estaba sentado en la ventana de su cuarto, mientras recordaba con nostalgia los momento felices que tuvo con su hija y esposa y la vez que tuvo que abandonarlas para que estuvieran a salvo y sellar los poderes de su hija para que no llamara la atención, sin embargo no logró sellar sus poderes de sacerdotisa.

El cielo comenzaba a pintarse del mismo azul como el color de su cabello, esto lo alarmó aunque no pudo evitar sentir felicidad, allí supo que había llegado la hora de reencontrarse la familia, nada le podría quitar aquella felicidad solo un youkai que todo el tiempo ha querido estar con su hija, por eso siempre la estuvo protegiendo, aunque ella se haya ido junto con su madre a un mundo muy diferente, al cual no pertenecen. También se enteró que cuando su esposa se fue estaba esperando un hijo suyo, al parecer le tenía preparada una pequeña fiesta con su familia y la servidumbre de su palacio, pero fue ese mismo día que ellas tuvieron que marcharse y refugiarse.

Yuri- rápidamente apareció una youkai de cabellos cortos color morado con destellos azules, estatura media, con un kimono del mismo color del cabello a excepción de que los destellos azules bordeaban las mangas y el final del kimono, a la vez que hacían de estampado de unas flores muy finas en todo el kimono-empieza los preparativos, ya se acerca la hora de juntarse toda la familia Higurashi- dijo el hombre demostrando seriedad y felicidad, mientras Yuri, aunque no lo demostraba estaba feliz ya que por fin volverían aquellas dos personas a las que le tiene mucho cariño y que cuidó de ellas desde hace mucho tiempo, incluso desde el nacimiento de la señora Higurashi.

Si! Yusuke- sama. Dicho esto Yuri salió de la habitación para hacer los preparativos que le ordenó su señor.

Ojalá él haya cuidado muy bien de mi familia, o ya se las verá cuando vuelva- dijo Yusuke quien le había encargado a su sirviente que cuidar de ellas, no acostumbraba a ser alguien violento o iracundo, pero sí de su familia se trataba haría lo que fuera por ellas.

Haruna- de inmediato apareció otra de las sirvientes del palacio- necesito que llames al Lord de las Tierras del Oeste, dile que ya me puede devolver el favor que me debe- Yusuke no pudo evitar reír al pensar que el Lord le debe el favor y que solo lo va ayudar por honor y por ser el Lord de las Tierras del Norte.- y necesito que lo hagas ahora.

Si Yusuke-sama.

Espérame hija mía- él sabía muy bien que para ella iba a ser muy difícil, pues no sabe que su padre está vivo, ya que le borró la memoria por su seguridad y para que no lo buscara, cuando ellas se fueron ya le había borrado toda memoria que tenia de youkai, y lo que en realidad era, después de eso pensó que su hija jamás lo buscaría, pero se equivocó, su hija le llamaba en sueños su youkai interno siempre le llamaba todas las noches y solo hace unos 14 días se detuvo, eso le confirmó lo que está por venir, ella había empezado a recordar todo y eso incluirá un hecho que le cambió la vida a ella mucho antes de huir.

….

_Papi, papi mira lo que encontré- la pequeña de 6 años llevaba en sus manos una hermosa rosa, pequeña pero muy hermosa de color morado, la pequeña estaba maravillada con la rosa nunca había visto así._

_¿Qué es pequeña?- le dijo aquel hombre de voz gruesa pero dulce demostrándole todo el amor que tiene hacia la niña_

_Es una rosa morada- contestó alegremente la niña_

_Oh! Es la segunda vez que la veo, ¿sabías que cada vez que encuentres una significa que toda tu vida serás feliz y fuerte a pesar de cómo te encuentres?- la pequeña le contestó negando con la cabeza- eres un niña muy afortunada al encontrarla- le dijo el hombre desordenando con cariño los cabellos de la pequeña, ante este gesto la niña se puso a reír por lo que decía su padre, mientras su madre observaba con felicidad desde el balcón de su habitación del castillo tan hermosa escena que se llevaba a cabo._

_Al sentir una presencia que ya era muy conocida para él, se puso alerta, pues esa persona desde que su hija nació siempre estuvo pidiéndole la mano de ella, al rechazar las tantas veces que se la pidió, le advirtió que él y su familia nunca estarían a salvo, y que cuando tuviera la oportunidad se la llevaría._

_Kagome entra y ve con tu mama y dile que llegó tu "tío"- le dijo el hombre rápidamente a la niña, ella ya sabiendo un poco de la situación, se fue inmediatamente con su mama y le dijo el mensaje que su padre pidió que mandara, las dos se fueron a resguardarse en el sótano, no es que su papá fuera débil, pues no por nada es el Lord de las Tierras del Norte, pero lo hacían solo por precaución ya que el sótano solo puede ser abierto por ellos 3._

_Allí duraron cerca de tres horas hasta que volvió su padre, solo tenía unos cuantos rasguños._

_Chicas, ya pueden salir.- dijo Yusuke con alegría por haber salido triunfante una vez mas._

_Papiiii!- kagome corrió con alegría hacia su padre, mientras su madre suspiraba aliviada de que no le haya pasado algo grave._

…_..._

_Papi papi no me dejes, yo quiero estar contigo- ya con 8 años la niña veía como la imagen de su padre se hacía más borroso, al paso que se alejaban con una gran rapidez de lo que es su castillo, mientras su padre peleaba y peleaba y el castillo se iba destruyendo con el paso de la pelea y los de la servidumbre protegían el camino por el cual ellos habían pasado, pues si ella no estaba sola, iba con su madre, su "abuelo" como le dice ella y su "hermano" pues es hija única._

_Cuando se detuvieron su madre hizo algo, una especie de conjuro, para cuando despertó, estaba en una cama, hacía frío pero también había mucho ruido y como si fuera poco tenía mareo y dolor de cabeza._

_Tuvo un sueño en el cual llamaba a su padre, no entendía por qué, si según lo recuerda y lo que le dijo su madre y su abuelo él había muerto cuando iba camino al trabajo- mamiii! Tengo mareoo!- gritó la pequeña sin saber que eso le iba a causar un mayor dolor de cabeza. No sabe por qué, pero por alguna razón sentía que estaba olvidando algo sumamente importante._

…

Estando Kagome dormida dijo algo que todos escucharon claramente y que los dejó un poco dudosos.

Papi no me dejes- esto fue lo que dijo mientras una lagrima recorría la mejilla de ella, provocando que los demás se entristecieran, pues se habían enterado por Inuyasha que el padre de Kagome estaba muerto.

…

Sesshomaru- sama!- exclama Rin con alegría al poder ver a quien consideraba su padre nuevamente, pues estuvo muy triste porque ya habían pasado 16 días desde que kagome no despertaba.

Rin- la pequeña puso toda su atención hacia el youkai de bellos ojos dorados ya que se había dado cuenta que se había quedado cavilando en lo que podría haber pasado a su "madre" si tal vez suene raro pero así la consideraba- ¿Quién te ha hecho daño?- preguntó el peli plata, que sentía que había un aroma en el ambiente estaba cambiando y por alguna razón reconocía ese nuevo aroma que se estaba presentando.

Sesshomaru-sama lo que sucede es que hace 16 días estaba con Kagome- oka-san recogiendo hierbas medicinales cuando apareció Naraku- esto sorprendió al youkai, aunque tenía su semblante frio de siempre, pues sabía que ese despreciable hanyou había muerto, cuanto le gustaría saber cómo ese imbécil volvió- y él empezó a atacarla y ella se defendía mientras yo estaba dentro de una kekkai que ella hizo, y cuando Naraku dijo que solo venía para llevársela a ella junto con migo y rápidamente ella llegó delante de la kekkai y se adentró quedando delate de mi, pero al parecer esto lo enojó y lanzó un fuerte ataque que hizo que ella se desmayara, pero ella seguía protegiéndome y la kekkai era incluso más poderosa que antes y así siguió hasta que Naraku se fue y al rato apareció Inuyasha.

Rin le contó todo lo que había pasado a excepción de algo- ahh y me dijo Kaede- oba- chan que algo en el interior de ella estaba cambiando.

Sesshomaru le hizo seña a Rin de que lo siguiera y se adentró a la cabaña donde sentía el aroma de la miko, al entrar todos se sorprendieron por la acción del peli plata, ya que se había acercado tanto a kagome, quería revisar si ella era la famosa hija perdida del Lord de las Tierras del Norte, aquella niña que había logrado acercarse al youkai por primera vez y que fue cautivado por la belleza y la valentía de ella aun siendo una niña que aparentaba 7 años cuando su verdadera edad era la misma que la de él 50 años (**Na: **perdónenme por la quizás exageración de edad pero eso es lo que creo yo, pues recuerden que los youkais envejecen Lentamenteeee) a pesar de que son sentimientos humanos el youkai quería a esa niña demasiado, tanto que hasta hizo una promesa con ella que no pensaba romper jamás.

El peli plata prosiguió con su acción dejando al descubierto el hombre izquierdo de la miko para corrobora si era ella esa niña, y sorpresa fue…. No estaba allí aquella marca que ella debía tener, pero más adelante revisaría el cuello de ella, suficiente humillación al estar tan cerca de ella y haber lo hecho que hizo.

Dejando a todos atónito, comenzando su marcha despidiéndose de Rin y avanzando hasta la puerta se detuvo pues escuchó algo que nunca pensó y que ya había escuchado hace muchísimos años atrás.

Nunca olvides nuestra promesa- susurro la miko dejando confundidos a todos a excepción de Sesshomaru, que notó que ella empezaba a despertar, llamándolo a él y a su padre sin estar consciente de eso.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Hola a todas una vez mas con un nuevo capitulo de mi primera historia perdónenme por el hecho de que es corto, cada vez trataré de hacer los caps mas largos.

Antes de despedirme quiero agradecerle a tres personas que fueron las primeras en comentar y seguir mi historia la verdad no esperaba tan buena respuesta, pues no creí que fuera muy buena.

Gracias a:

luiicullen, sayuri1707, Sasunaka doki.

Mil gracias de verdad a ustedes y a todos los que han leído mi historia, acepto todos los reviews que me dejen, nada grosero y todo constructivo


	3. Chapter 3

_El peli plata prosiguió con su acción dejando al descubierto el hombre izquierdo de la miko para corrobora si era ella esa niña, y sorpresa fue…. No estaba allí aquella marca que ella debía tener, pero más adelante revisaría el cuello de ella, suficiente humillación al estar tan cerca de ella y haber lo hecho que hizo._

_Dejando a todos atónito, comenzando su marcha despidiéndose de Rin y avanzando hasta la puerta se detuvo pues escuchó algo que nunca pensó y que ya había escuchado hace muchísimos años atrás._

_Nunca olvides nuestra promesa- susurro la miko dejando confundidos a todos a excepción de Sesshomaru, que notó que ella empezaba a despertar, llamándolo a él y a su padre sin estar consciente de eso._

-Sesshomaru! Maldito ¿Qué le hiciste a kagome?- grita Inuyasha desenvainando a Colmillo de Acero.

-Inuyasha cálmate!- Miroku y Sango también estaban preocupados por su amiga, pero la actitud de Inuyasha no ayudaba.

-Inuyasha sabes que pelear con Sesshomaru no hará que hable- le decía Sango

-Aún así lo mataré- exclamaba Inuyasha, pero al parecer ninguno de los presentes notaban que kagome comenzaba despertar.

-Rin!- gritó Kagome.

-Kagome!- gritaron todos exceptuando al daiyōkai, el que Kagome despertara alegró y sorprendió a muchos de ellos quienes estaban preocupados por ella, lo que no entendían era el por qué al despertar lo primero que hizo fue llamar a Rin, quien con gran alegría fue y la abrazó al igual que Shippo, que fueron los primeros en reaccionar.

Mientras ellos recibían a Kagome y ella acariciaba y consolaba a los dos niños, un daiyōkai se marchaba de aquel barullo (**Na: **para quienes no saben barullo significadesorden**)**, la miko al notar que él se iba simplemente se le quedó mirando como si sintiera que algo no cuadraba en su infancia y que no fue como ella lo vivió.

-Kagome ¿estás bien?- preguntó con mucha preocupación su mejor amiga y hermana como ella la consideraba.

-Si, si estoy pero ¿Dónde está Naraku?- preguntó con confusión y enojo, ya que, no recordaba nada después de que se desmayó, incluso no sabía cómo habían salido vivas las dos de allí, en lo que los demás le dieron un breve explicación de todo, a excepción de que no le contaron lo que Sesshomaru había hecho.

-¿En serio estuve dormida durante tanto tiempo?- preguntó una sorprendida miko.

-Si kagome-chan fueron 14 días- le afirmó la exterminadora.

-Sango-chan ¿podemos ir a unas aguas termales? Quiero relajarme- si claro

-Shippo-chan, Rin-chan si quieren pueden venir con nosotras- les dijo a los pequeños para que les hicieran compañía.

-SI!- le respondieron ya que quería pasar más tiempo con ella.

Los dos se quedaron viendo como desaparecían de su campo visual.

-Bueno será mejor que dejemos que ella se recupere y hable con Sango.

-Si tienes razón.- le respondió Inuyasha.

…

Estando allí en la aguas mientras los niños jugaban kagome le hablaba a Sango sobre los extraños sueños que tuvo mientras estuvo dormida.

-Sango-chan siento que todo lo que viví junto a mi familia fue una mentira.- la decía una muy triste miko a la exterminadora.

-Kagome-chan no te sientas mal, nosotros te apoyaremos y si quieres podemos ir a esas tierras del norte después de que te recuperes.-le sugirió Sango.

-Si muchas gracias Sango, pero antes que nada por que volvió Naraku él dijo que no lo había hecho bien y también dijo _"__Veras querida mi única intensión de llegar a ti es para llevarte junto con aquella niña_".

Esto dejó pensando a las dos mujeres que no entendían por qué Naraku se las querría llevar cuando las podía matar, no tenía sentido.

-Chicos será mejor que volvamos no vaya ser que los chicos se desesperen-. Dijo Kagome al darse cuenta de que se hacía tarde, mientras ellos procedían a cambiarse. Dicho y hecho cuando llegaron ellos estaban aburridos por esperar tanto.

-Se tardaron!.

-Acabo de bañarme después de 14 días de estar dormida y por mucho cuidado que me dieron Sango-chan, Kaede-obachan y Rin-chan con mi limpieza es relajante poder sentir el agua ¿no crees?- le contestó kagome de igual forma a Inuyasha.

Después de que los chicos también volvieran de su baño, procedieron a comer ya que las chicas mientras ellos no estaban estuvieron preparando la cena.

Cuando terminaron Kagome, Shippo e Inuyasha se despidieron de Miroku y de Sango, quienes debían volver a casa con su familia que vive a las afueras de las aldeas.

-Kagome-chan cuídate y no olvides decirle a Inuyasha lo que me dijiste, tal vez él te pueda ayudar.

-Sí, creo que lo mejor para mí sería decirle- le contestó kagome.

A lo lejos podía ver como sus amigos movían sus brazos en forma de despedida. Cuando kagome iba a decirle a Inuyasha sobre sus sueños este dice que se iba a dormir, por lo cual ella decidió dejarlo para mañana.

-Rin-chan será mejor que nosotras también vayamos a dormir. Dijo la sacerdotisa que no se había dado cuenta que niña ya estaba dormida.

-Vaya, vaya si ya está dormida- a lo que procedió con llevarse a la niña que dormía en la misma cabaña con Shippo e Inuyasha.

Los minutos pasaban pero ella no lograba conciliar el sueño hace media que se había levantado y no logró dormirse más, por lo que decidió caminar un rato por la aldea, cuando se quiso dar cuenta ya estaba al lado del árbol sagrado y eso le trajo muchos recuerdos, se encaminó a donde estaba el pozo, todos los días iba con la fe de que este estuviera abierto para así poder visitar a su familia una vez más, pero no, no sucedió nada otra vez.

-Cuanta falta me hacen, quisiera saber cómo se encontrarán a ahora- exclamó con mucha tristeza, mientras una lágrima traicionera se deslizaba por su mejilla.

-¿Quién está allí?- preguntó al darse cuenta que no estaba sola, se acerba poco a poco hacia donde esta estaba aquella persona, arrepentida de no haber salido con su arco y flechas que la ayudaban a defenderse mejor..

-¿eres tú de la que tanto hablan los todos los Lores de las tierras y los terratenientes?- le preguntaba una mujer con una furia mal disimulada, que salía de entre los arboles.

-¿Quién eres? Y ¿Qué haces aquí?- le preguntó de una manera fría y cortante, después de que apreció Naraku, también aparecieron mas youkais de3 lo normal solo para atacarla a ella o a Rin.

Ignorando a la miko aquella youkai se fue de allí.

…

Ya había amanecido y kagome no había podido reconciliar el sueño.

-¿Quién era ella?- seguía preguntándose, todavía no le decía a Inuyasha lo que había pasado la noche anterior, pero tendría que hacerlo tarde o temprano.

-Kagome-oka-san- le gritaba la niña ya que desde hace 10 minutos la estaba llamando.

-Ah! Rin-chan ¿Qué pasó?

-Que hace rato la estaba llamando, pero era para decirle que una persona la está buscando.

Kagome se asomó y efectivamente había alguien esperándola, pero también pudo ver que había unas personas, aunque todos llevaban armaduras, se preguntaba quién sería aquella persona.

-Buenos días Kagome-sama, mi nombre es Sorinosuke, vengo de parte del terrateniente Takeda y estoy aquí para escoltarla.

-¿Para qué me llamaría un terrateniente?

-Le pido que me acompañe y su pregunta será respondida.

Kagome dudaba en ir no creía que el joven estuviera mintiendo y puede percibir en el confianza, pero el terrateniente, no sabía que se podía esperar y además Rin se quedaría sola. Pero entonces tomó una decisión.

-Iré, pero con una condición.

-Cualquiera que sea será aceptada mientras pueda contar con su presencia.

-La niña va conmigo.

Dijo ella haciendo notar que la pequeña todo el tiempo estuvo ocultándose de tras de ella, escuchando toda la conversación.

-Está bien, entonces ¿Nos acompañan?

-Vamos Rin-chan. La niña le afirmó con la cabeza, mientras recogía su arco y su carcaj.

Iban detrás de aquellos soldados, pendiente a cualquier movimiento sospechoso, mientras la niña iba al lado siempre agarrada de la mano de Kagome desde lo sucedido con Naraku nunca están separadas.

Pero no sabían que estaban siendo observadas desde lejos por tres personas o más bien youkais.

-Oni-sama ¿pero qué es lo que esperas?- decía uno de ellos haciendo notar lo infantil solo por ser el menor de ellos tres.

-¿Acaso eres tan distraído que no te das cuenta que nosotros no somos los únicos espiando?- le preguntaba el mayor

-¿En serio le preguntas eso? Jajaja, es tonto ¿todavía no te das cuenta?- le dijo el otro.

-Oh! Tienen razón.

-Si pero todavía no sabemos quién es y por qué está interesado en ellas también.

-Aquí viene

-¿Qué es lo que pretenden hacer?- ?

-¡Y-Y-Yusuke-sama!.

-Si le ponen tan siquiera un dedo encima o le quitan un cabello, yo personalmente me encargaré de que reciban lo que merece.

Rápidamente aquellos youkais desaparecieron.

-Será mejor no perderla por ningún momento, ocultaría su aroma pero sería problemático después, y más si es Inuyasha el que cuida de ellas, eso muchacho no sabe controlarse todavía.

-waa que flores tan bonitas, mira Kagome-oka-san.

-Tienes razón, son muy hermosas.- decía ella mientras colocaba una flor en el cabello de la niña.

-Ya llegamos Kagome-sama.

¿Qué le esperará a ellas dos?¿Que querrá el terrateniente?y ¿Quiénes eran aquellos youkais? Todo en el próximo cap!


	4. Chapter 4

Antes que nada gracias a todas la que están siguiendo mi fic, pues debo contarles que hace un tiempo mi compu se descompuso y después que la arreglaron me la entregaron sin sonido y he estado buscándolo pero nada ya lo intenté todo y bueno ya llevo 5 días sin sonido!

Inuyasha es propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi.

_Recuerdos_

**Pasado**

…

-Estúpidos!, ¿cómo pudieron perderlas de vista?- ¿?

-¿No entienden que si no las tengo a ellas nada funcionará?, sobre todo a la hija de **él, **ella posee un poder incluso más grande que el de todos los lores juntos, idiotas, vayan y síganla!.

- Si!

-Y si vuelven los mataré!

Rápidamente desaparecieron los 3 youkais quedándose el mayor solo.

-Tú serás mía Kagome.

….

-Rin quédate siempre a mi lado ¿si? – le preguntaba Kagome a lo que la niña le respondía con una afirmación.

-Me da gusto tenerla aquí Miko-sama- decía el terrateniente.

-Igualmente Takeda-dono- le respondía con cortesía- Pero ¿a qué se debe mi presencia?

-Necesito que me ayude, hace una semana ni hija fue a pasear por el bosque, después de un rato a ella le dio hambre y comió una fruta de un árbol, el problema es que ese árbol está maldito y ella no lo sabía y ahora no se puede recuperar, por favor tiene que ayudarme, la compensaré con lo que quiera-les suplicaba con lágrimas en los ojos y ella no se iba negar, el pobre hombre estaba mal porque no tenía la menor idea de cómo curarla así que aceptó.

Después de varias horas tratando de eliminar el veneno descanso un rato junto a Rin que estuvo acompañándola en todo momento.

-Rin espérame un momento debo averiguar donde está el árbol del que hablaron.

-Hai! Kagome-oka-san.

Antes de poder ir a preguntar el terrateniente de acerca ella.

-Señorita ¿le gustaría aceptar ser la esposa de mi hijo mayor?

-¿Qué? No entiendo, ¿por qué me pide esto?

-Solo acepte por favor.

-Lo siento mucho pero me debo negar a esa petición, pero me gustaría saber dónde se encuentra el árbol del cual comió su hija-nunca se esperó eso por parte de aquel señor de ya avanzada edad.

-Claro se encuentra a las afuera de la aldea hacia la izquierda su fruto es morado y su forma es muy parecida a la de una manzana.

-Muchas gracias.

Y con eso ella y Rin se despidieron y tomaron rumbo al árbol para revisarlo y ver si podían hacer algo con él.

-Vaya que es hermoso el árbol como para estar maldito, tal vez es por eso que es muy llamativo.

Kagome se acercó al árbol colocando sus manos cerca de este para comenzar a retirar la maldición, poco a poco el árbol se envolvió ligeramente en una luz morada, al cabo del rato la maldición ya había desaparecido.

-Ven Rin es hora de volver a casa, ya deben estar esperándonos- Ese día Inuyasha y Miroku habían ido a una aldea a exterminar algunos demonios- ya se nos está haciendo tarde- decía la sacerdotisa que veía como llegaba el atardecer.

…

-¿p-pero que pasó?.

-Oka-san- decía la niña con tristeza al ver que la aldea había sido atacada

-…Rin! Quédate junto a mí!-le ordenaba, mientras preparaba su carjac y sus flechas.

-Kagome Pov-

¿Qué hago? Hay tres youkais a los alrededores, Inuyasha está aquí, solo un poco lejos.

-Pov Normal-

-Rin sígueme- las dos se dirigían hacia donde estaba el hanyou, lo extraño era que estaba junto a los otros seres que había sentido.

-Rin siempre sostén esto por el momento- le decía entregándole un amuleto de protección que ella había hecho- yo te diré cuando puedes soltarlo ¿sí? , ahora quédate siempre junto a mi jamás me sueltes.

A medida que se iban acercando lograba ver al hanyou y a los otros, aceleró el paso junto con la niña, llegando rápidamente al lado de Inuyasha y ahora que se fijaba estaba gravemente herido, era obvio que lucho contra los tres él solo.

-Inuyasha! , ¿pero cómo se te ocurre pelear solo?

-¿Quiénes son ustedes? Y ¿Qué razones tienen para atacarlo?

-Sentimos mucho el haberlo atacado pero no nos dejó hablar pacíficamente.

-¿Qué es lo que quieren?

-Venimos a pedirle que nos acompañe para que conozca a nuestro señor Touma.

-¿Para qué?

-Insistimos acompáñenos.

-K-Kagome no vayas, no son confiables.- decía el hanyou que hasta el momento se había mantenido callado para recuperarse más rápido.

-¿Qué hacen aquí?-¿?

Inmediatamente aquellos youkais callaron, ni siquiera pensarían en pelear, los tres juntos no tienen ni una pequeña posibilidad, al menos no contra él.

-Sesshomaru-sama!- no importaba la ocasión o el momento siempre lo saludaría con alegría, no estaba sorprendida pues sabía que no importa donde él siempre la alejaría del peligro.

-Sesshomaru..-un simple susurro que había sido captado por dos personas.

-Sesshomaru- gruñía Inuyasha, simplemente no podía olvidar el odio que le tenía.

-Inuyasha calla- le decía Kagome mientras procedía ayudarle a sanar sus heridas, con el Taiyoukai allí la situación estaría controlada-acaso eres tan ciego y estúpido como para darte cuenta de que no puedes pelear.

-Rin ayúdame a levantarlo hay que sacarlo de aquí- con ayuda de Rin apoyó el brazo del hanyou en uno de sus hombros para sostenerlo y ayudarle a caminar, ya lejos de allí nada más se podía preocupar por lo aldeanos y el hanyou.

-No te preocupes por los aldeanos, están con Kaede.

-Está bien, pero quédate quieto.- Después de haberle curado unas, procedió a vendarle otras.

Como ya era tarde preparó la cena para ellos tres, de antemano sabía que Sesshomaru no la aceptaría, así que no valía la pena intentarlo.

-Kagome Pov-

¿Por qué se demora tanto? Podía sentir que aquellos youkais ya se habían ido, de seguro huyeron.

Oh aquí viene.

Pero por que no entra, ya lo hizo una vez, además cuando éramos niños siempre me a-acompañaba.. Pero espera yo ¿cómo se eso? si…

-Pov normal-

Inuyasha duras pena pudo evitar que ella se golpeara contra el suelo, la pequeña se asustó pues ver a su mama así no la hacía sentir bien.

Sesshomaru que todo el tiempo estuvo al pendiente de la situación supo a que se refería Yusuke en que le debería devolver el favor o más bien que debía cumplir las dos promesas que hizo.

…

**Él nunca hacia promesas hasta que apareció ella, si ella, lo que iba hacer simplemente no iba acorde a su comportamiento y a su personalidad, pero con ella siempre fue diferente ella lo hacía fuerte hacia cualquier cosa pero débil frente a ella, al principio nunca pensó que el seria quien tomaría la decisión, pero así fue.**

**-Sesshomaru ¿sabías que cada vez que encuentras una rosa morada significa que siempre serás feliz y fuerte a pesar de cómo te encuentres?**

**-Me gusta creer que es así veras eso me lo dijo mi papá el año pasado, esa fue la primera vez que la vi siempre la conservé y aun lo hago aunque muy dentro de mí.**

**-¿Qué quieres decir?- le preguntaba aquel peli plata que estaba sentado de piernas cruzadas, mientras frente a él estaba esa hermosa niña arrodillada frente al rio jugando con los peces, no entendía como es que ella le hablaba con tanta familiaridad, solo por el hecho de que nacieron casi al mismo tiempo.**

**-Que hace unos meses sin darme cuenta uní aquella flor a mí, mis padres se sorprendieron, sabían de absorber poderes de otros pero nunca de unir dos vidas de esa manera, aunque fuera un sea solo una flor, la marca morada en mi cuello si la miras bien es una rosa, ven mira.- aunque el niño se negara no le podría ganar a ella, si ella dice mira, debes mirar es tan terca que hasta que no mires no hace otra cosa nada más que esperar.**

**-Es una rosa- decía en susurro por el asombro, nada lo sorprendía solo ella.**

**-Kagome san-el peli plata paró de hablar al verse interrumpido por la morena.**

**-Tal vez suene loco pero por alguna razón siento que no te volveré a ver dentro de mucho tiempo y no quiero eso.-decía la niña muy triste nunca le agradó sentirse así la última vez que pasó, murió un amigo.**

**-Kagome te prometo que ….**

…

-Oka-san! ¿Estás bien?- la pequeña lo sacó de sus recuerdos.

-Rin ¿Qué me paso?.

-Te desmayaste y después apareció ese perrito a tu lado- le decía la niña señalando a un cachorro de pelaje suave y abundante, su color era del mismo color que el cielo nocturno, una mancha circular azul oscuro estaba alrededor de su ojo derecho.

-Vaya es muy bonito- dijo al ver al cachorro- y cariñoso- el cachorro había saltado a las piernas de la miko jugando con los cabellos de esta que caían delante de sus hombros.

-¿Dónde está Inuyasha?

-Está buscando a Kaede-oba-chan y Sesshomaru-sama está afuera cuidando.

La miko sabía que el Taiyoukai estaba afuera lo sentía incluso estando dormida, esa fue una de la habilidades que desarrolló durante sus diferentes entrenamientos de sacerdotisa.

-Rin me acompañarías a recoger alguna hierbas?- la niña le respondió con un asentimiento de cabeza.

Kagome agarró su equipo, no se podía confiar solo por tener a Sesshomaru cerca pues el solo cuidaría a la pequeña.

-Vaya pero si alguien más nos quiere acompañar- decía ella al darse cuenta que el cachorro comenzó a seguirlas- bueno más compañía! –decía con alegría y emoción.

-¿Adónde van?

-Vamos a buscar hierba medicinales, si quieres nos puedes acompañar.

-…-

-Buenos vamos cerca del pozo devora huesos hay muchos plantas.

…

-En otra época-

En una casa tradicional japonesa reside una familia que se encargaba del cuidado y mantenimiento de un templo, viviendo su día a día en lo mejor que podían, pues faltaban 2 integrantes en esa familia.

-Señora no cree que ya es hora de regresar a casa.- decía un hombre cuyos años y vivencias ya le cobraban, pero solo las tres personas que estaban en la sala sabían que solo era una simple apariencia, aunque el hombre es verdaderamente viejo en realidad se ve más joven de lo que parece.

-Sí, ya es hora que la familia Higurashi se encuentre otra vez.

-¿Iremos a donde esta neo-san?

-Así es y veremos a papá también!.

-Si! Pero espera y ¿cómo volveremos?

-Con esto- decía Naomi mostrándole una gema muy parecida la Shikon no Tama solo que de color morado- solo debemos decir unas palabras frente al pozo devora huesos y podremos pasar.

-Bueno que estamos esperando.

Diciendo esto, no se hicieron esperar más y fueron al pozo y recitadas las palabras una luz morada empezó a salir del pozo y las tres personas fueron capaces de pasar a través de este llegando a la época a la que pertenecen.

…..

-Llegamos!.

-Así que aquí es donde nee-san ha estado viviendo!

-Viene alguien.

-Si tienes razón y Kagome está junto a él.

…

-Bueno con esto creo que será suficiente, Rin volva..-

-¿Quién anda allí?- dijo la miko que sentía tres youkais cerca de ellos.

-Kagome hija- dijo una mujer que rápidamente llegó y abrazó a la miko, quien no entendía nada.

-¿Mamá?- no podía creer que aquella youkais cuya apariencia tan joven era su mama, y además como pudo haber pasado por el pozo, ella que lo intentó varias veces siempre con la esperanza de poder intercalarse en las épocas, ¿Cómo pudo ella hacerlo? ¿Cómo es que ella es un youkais?

-Kagome sé que tienes muchas dudas, pero yo no las puedo resolver, tú con el tiempo deberás recordar hija.

-¿Qué hay de Sota y del abuelo?- preguntaba aún muy confundida.

-Nee-san!

-Sota p-pero si tu pareces casi igual a excepción del color de tu cabello y ese lunar morado cerca de tu ojo.

-Jeje!- el menor estaba nervioso no podía decirle nada a su hermana por que no ha recuperado su memoria aun o al menos eso fue lo que le dijo su mama.

-Vaya que no has crecido Kagome, definitivamente era la hora de regresar.

-¿Abuelo?

Era increíble no parecía su abuelo, solo la voz y las canas a menos que su cabello en realidad sea blanco.

-Alguien que me explique qué..

-Oka-san! ¿Por qué otra vez?

-¿Oka-san?

-Hay! yo le pregunte a Oka-san si le podía llamar Oka-san y ella dijo que si!- le explicaba la niña con emoción.

-Sesshomaru ha pasado mucho tiempo ¿Sigues igual después que nos fuimos o es verdad que te volviste más frio de lo normal?

-hmp no te interesa.

-Más de lo crees.

-bueno no sería mejor llevarla a la aldea?

Kagome fue llevada en los brazos de su "abuelo" pero al parecer esto le molesto a una persona de aquel grupo, cuando llegaron se encontraron con Inuyasha que parecía enojado y confundido, pues sabía que a su medio hermano no le interesaba la miko pero solo la protegía por la pequeña que es su hija, no comprendía por que dejaba que otros youkais cargaran a Kagome y el por qué él no los atacaba, simplemente algo no estaba bien, el regreso de Naraku y la aparición de nuevos youkais, tenía un mal presentimiento.


	5. Aviso :(

Bueno esto es solo para avisarles que no subiré caps por un tiempo debido a que me quedé sin internet y he tenido muchas tareas asi que de todos modos yo estoy trabajando en la continuación de la historia


	6. Chapter 6

Holaaa! Una vez yo aquí es un gusto poder volver a escribir haré este capítulo lo más largo que pueda para poder recompensarles la laaarga espera que han tenido.

Disculpen la tardanza pero el cole nos tiene mal dentro de unos (días) saldré por fin a vacaciones de mitad de año y podre actualizar más (wiiii!), aaaa no ser que viaje (muy poco probable ), este cap es más interesante (bueno eso digo yo), y hace poco estaba leyendo un fic de D-Gray Man y me gustó demasiado, hasta lloré! Y pensé en quiero que el mío tenga reacciones de ese tipo, ya sea felicidad o tristeza.

Espero que les guste, está de más decir que no me pertenece si que es: propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi.

**Pasado**

"Pensamientos"

_Kagome fue llevada en los brazos de su "abuelo" pero al parecer esto le molesto a una persona de aquel grupo, cuando llegaron se encontraron con Inuyasha que parecía enojado y confundido, pues sabía que a su medio hermano no le interesaba la miko pero solo la protegía por la pequeña que es su hija, no comprendía por que dejaba que otros youkais cargaran a Kagome y el por qué él no los atacaba, simplemente algo no estaba bien, el regreso de Naraku y la aparición de nuevos youkais, tenía un mal presentimiento_

-¿Quiénes son ustedes?-gruñía Inuyasha

-¿Son la familia de Oka-san!-decía la pequeña con un gran entusiasmo

-Imposible, ellos no pueden estar aquí, si ellos..- fue interrumpido por el hermano de Kagome que aun la llevaba en brazos.

-Orejas de perro que no nos reconoces?-le dijo Sota

-Y qué hay del viejo?- preguntaba Inuyasha no muy convencido.

-No tienes respeto por tus mayores o ¿si?-le regañaba el "abuelo" de Kagome.

Mientras le daban una explicación a Inuyasha quien aún no podía creer lo que sucedía, Sota estaba acostando a Kagome en un futón para que pudiese descansar, antes de acercarse a los mayores notó como un cachorrito se acostaba al lado de ella, entonces supo que él había vuelto una vez más para acompañarla y ser su guardián, solo que esta vez iba a crecer junto con ella.

-¿Qué hay de los desmayos de Oka-san?-preguntó la pequeña, quien no entendía la mitad de lo que decían, pero aun así ella estaba preocupada.

-Ella solo está recordando pequeña- le dijo Naomi de manera maternal.

-¿Me estás diciendo que Kagome es una Daiyōkai, que puede poseer poderes espirituales?

-Así es Inuyasha- le respondió Naomi

Sesshomaru que todo el tiempo estuvo escuchando lo que hablaban, no le quitaba el ojo a Kagome, no lo admitiría nunca abiertamente, pero estaba muy ansioso a que ella recordara su verdadera identidad y el tiempo que pasaron juntos, que a pesar de que en ese tiempo parecían niños, ellos no pensaban igual al ser futuros herederos, recibían un entrenamiento diferente tanto físico como mental.

…

_-Kagome, debes ser más firme._

_-Sí, papá._

_Padre e hija entrenaban arduamente a pesar de la "corta edad" de su hija, él necesitaba que ella aprendiera lo necesario, su único problema es que a veces ella podía llegar a ser muy ingenua, pero no tonta, ella debía aprender a defenderse aunque él estuviera a su lado._

_-Creo que es todo por hoy, Kagome- dijo su padre después de estar entrenando por 2 horas-mejoraste bastante pequeña, al paso que vas no me vas a necesitar._

_-¿En serio?- estaba incrédula, nunca pensó ser capaz de hacerlo._

_-Pero aun así siempre voy a necesitar a mi papá- decía ella lanzándose a los brazos del mayor que la recibía con gusto._

_-Vamos a dentro mamá debe estar esperando._

…

_-__**Sesshomaru ¿Por qué crees que él me protegió?-**__preguntaba una niña muy triste, pues había perdido a su mejor amigo, quien se había ofrecido como su guardián._

_-__**Él era tu guardián.**_

_**-Sí, pero él se podía salvar, yo podía defenderme sola.**_

_**-No te sientas triste, o él se decepcionará de ti-**__no soportaba verla triste, ella tenía algo mágico que impedía que él se alejara de ella, también le afectaba la muerte Ryu, no como a ella, pero sí bastante, pues también fue su gran amigo, al igual que ella soportaba su carácter y su forma de ser, e incluso bromeaba con ello, pero no le volverían a ver más, él ya se había ido de ese mundo y no se podía hacer nada, solo consolarla._

_-__**Sesshomaru..-**__estaba sorprendida jamás se esperó que el dijera eso._

_-__**¡!-**__se sorprendió al ser abrazado por ella, nunca pensó que haría algo como eso, así estuvieron un tiempo hasta que él le correspondió el abrazo, ahora la sorprendida era ella, pero le gustaba estar así, se sentía bien. A pesar que le dijo que no se sintiera triste no lo podía evitar y empezó a llorar._

_Él nunca hacia promesas hasta que apareció ella, si ella, lo que iba hacer simplemente no iba acorde a su comportamiento y a su personalidad, pero con ella siempre fue diferente ella lo hacía fuerte hacia cualquier cosa pero débil frente a ella, al principio nunca pensó que el seria quien tomaría la decisión, pero así fue_

_-__**Kagome..-**__ hablo cuando se dio cuenta que su llanto había disminuido, como odiaba ese olor salino que sale de sus ojos, casi nunca era algo bueno, cuando iba a continuar ella le interrumpió _

_**-Sesshomaru ¿sabías que cada vez que encuentras una rosa morada significa que siempre serás feliz y fuerte a pesar de cómo te encuentres?**_

_**-Me gusta creer que es así veras eso me lo dijo mi papá el año pasado, esa fue la primera vez que la vi siempre la conservé y aun lo hago aunque muy dentro de mí.**_

_**-¿Qué quieres decir?- **__le preguntaba aquel peli plata que estaba sentado de piernas cruzadas, mientras frente a él estaba esa hermosa niña arrodillada frente al rio jugando con los peces, no entendía cómo es que ella le hablaba con tanta familiaridad, solo por el hecho de que nacieron casi al mismo tiempo._

_**-Que hace unos meses sin darme cuenta uní aquella flor a mí, mis padres se sorprendieron, sabían de absorber poderes de otros pero nunca de unir dos vidas de esa manera, aunque fuera un sea solo una flor, la marca morada en mi cuello si la miras bien es una rosa, ven mira.- **__aunque el niño se negara no le podría ganar a ella, si ella dice mira, debes mirar es tan terca que hasta que no mires no hace otra cosa nada más que esperar._

_**-Es una rosa- **__decía en susurro por el asombro, nada lo sorprendía solo ella._

_**-Kagome-**__el peli plata paró de hablar al verse interrumpido por la morena__**.**_

_**-Tal vez suene loco pero por alguna razón siento que no te volveré a ver dentro de mucho tiempo y no quiero eso.-**__decía la niña muy triste nunca le agradó sentirse así fue la última vez, y cuando se enteró de la muerte de su mejor amigo, fue hacia él y allí se encontraban en este momento__**.**_

_Él nunca hacia promesas hasta que apareció ella, si ella, lo que iba hacer simplemente no iba acorde a su comportamiento y a su personalidad, pero con ella siempre fue diferente ella lo hacía fuerte hacia cualquier cosa pero débil frente a ella, al principio nunca pensó que el seria quien tomaría la decisión, pero así fue_

_**-Kagome te prometo que nunca te dejaré, siempre estaremos juntos, cuando me necesites llámame y yo iré.**_

_Sorpresa, era la palabra adecuada para describir este momento, simplemente no había otra._

…

_-__**Sesshomaru, hay algo que debo decirte-**__su padre no sabía cómo decirle eso____a su hijo, no verlo mal, después de todo, esa niña había logrado lo que el no y deseaba que algún día se unieran._

_-__**Mph-**__esa niña había hecho un milagro con su hijo, desde que la conoció, si alguien llamaba al menos se volteaba hacia esa persona._

_-__**Se la han llevado a otro lugar-**__ cualquiera que escuchara se preguntaría a quien se refiere el mayor, pero ellos dos sabían muy bien de quien estaban hablando, Sesshomaru calló, esperando a ver si su padre tenía algo más que decir._

_-__**Ella no podrá volver sino hasta dentro de mucho tiempo, hijo no la busques, porque no la vas a encontrar-**__su padre sabía muy bien lo que el haría, pero no le escucharía, en cuanto tuviera la oportunidad, la buscaría._

_-__**Sesshomaru, la mandaron a otra época, a un tiempo diferente al de nosotros, no hay forma de ir allí.**_

_Todo iba tan bien, pero tenía que aparecer ese hombre que buscaba la mano de ella para su hijo, si, él sabía que era culpa de ese, pues ella se lo contó, su tío quería que ella se convirtiera en la mujer de su hijo, por obvias razones toda la familia estaba en contra de eso, no era correcto y el Lord Yusuke jamás obligaría a su hija a casarse con alguien si ella no lo quería, desde entonces, su tio ha estado tratando de conseguir la mano de Kagome a la fuerza, esa familia vivía hostigada, tanto así que, su padre __Inu no Taishō, se ofreció a prestarle ayuda sin compromiso alguno, los padres de ella al ver la amabilidad y sinceridad de mi padre, le dijeron que el y nosotros seriamos bienvenidos en cualquier momento y que no dudara si en algún momento muy poco probable necesitara su ayuda, este iba estar al pendiente._

_-__**"Lo matare"-**__ listo tal vez esos no eran los pensamientos de un "niño" pero si lo de uno que sido criado en un lugar de constantes guerras sobre todo con demonios y humanos que buscaban exterminarlos o purificarlos, pero la gran mayoría no se atrevía_

…_.._

-Está despertando- ahora bien alguien normal pensaría que lo dijo en sentido literal, pero no.

-Al fin!- gritaba un emocionado Sota.

-Parece que alguien la estaba vigilando ¿no?

-Mph- la única respuesta que obtuvo del Daiyōkai.

-Ka - Kagome?-preguntó el hanyou confundido por lo que estaba viendo, su mejor amiga, su amada convertida en una yōkai, su cara solo era diferente por las marcas que ella poseía, casi iguales a las de su mamá, una luna, como la de Sesshomaru, solo que era invertida y de color azul zafiro, y en su lado derecho había un tatuaje morado, sencillo pero le quedaba muy bien, su cabellera era muchísimo más larga que antes, tanto así que le llegaba casi hasta los pies, pero claro no perdía sus ondas hermosas, era un negro mucho más oscuro y en las puntas era azul zafiro, un color nada común, ni su padre lo tenía, ella estaba más alta, pero no se pasaba a Sesshomaru, su figura era más esbelta, sus ojos seguían siendo ese hermoso color chocolate.

-Hola, Inuyasha- le respondió Kagome con una de sus sonrisas.

-¿Me recuerdas?- nunca había escuchado de un humano que despertara yōkai recordando la vida que vivió siendo humano.

-Claro que te recuerda orejas de perro, que su sangre yōkai estuviera sellada y sus memorias ocultas, no significa que perdiera sus recuerdos de lo que vivió con ustedes y sus amigas en la otra época.

-¿Quieres decir que ella me sigue amando?- preguntaba el hanyou esperanzado de que ella no se fuera de su lado.

-Eso no nos corresponde a nosotros responder- dijo Naomi mientras veía que su hija y Sesshomaru se enviaban demasiadas miradas.

Cuando Kagome escucha esto baja su cabeza escondiendo su cara en su flequillo, no quería herir a su amigo, es verdad como humana le atrajo y se enamoró de él, pero lo que sentía por aquella otra persona era mucho más fuerte, y ya estuviesen emparejados viviendo en su propio castillo y con cachorros, pero tuvo que llegar ese tipo y arruinar las cosas siendo ella una "niña".

-Kagome, dime que me amas- dijo con él, tratando de esconder su miedo sin lograrlo, pero algo más se estaba apoderando de él.

-Kagome, vámonos- muy bien se había mantenido todo el tiempo lejos de la conversación solo por estar pendiente de dos personas, una que acababa de despertar y otra de la cual sabía que no reaccionaria bien al saber la respuesta, así es Sesshomaru sabía perfectamente la respuesta.

-Sesshomaru ella no puede ir contigo, primero debe regresar a casa, pienso pasar un tiempo en familia bien merecido después de mucho tiempo de estar lejos de casa- dijo Naomi.

-Mph.

Kagome Pov

Al fin regresé a donde pertenezco, había esperado mucho por esto, quiero ver a mi padre y sobretodo lo quería ver a él, quería saber cómo había crecido después de que me fui, si sigue igual o peor, pues sabía que no mejoraría.

Con respecto a Inuyasha, realmente se sentía mal por él, pues es su amigo y le hacía feliz de que había hecho cambiar al menor de los Taishō, pero no puedo estar junto a él, yo amo a otro y jamás lograría ignorar ese sentimiento que tengo hacia el mayor de ellos, siento una conexión que sé que jamás me dejará a menos que esté junto a él.

Fin Kagome Pov

-Inuyasha yo realmente lo siento, pero debes saber que yo siento algo por otra persona aun antes de que tú nacieras y no puedo dejarlo y nunca podría estar sin él, Inuyasha tu y yo nunca estuvimos destinados a estar juntos, por favor perdóname- lloraba porque le dolía lo que le estaba haciendo a su amigo, alguien que alguna vez quiso como más que un amigo.

-No! Kagome, ¿me estás diciendo que te vas con Sesshomaru?-estaba eufórico, pero esa era la verdad.

-Inuyasha yo..

-No! Sesshomaru no te la vas llevar- Rápidamente desenfundó a Tessaiga y, a pesar de tenerla, él se estaba transformando, sus ojo se empezaban a tornar rojos y empezó a atacar a Sesshomaru sin asestarle ningún golpe, pero algo si estaba seguro y era que esto no terminaría bien y ella no iba poder estar para curarlo después de que acabara la pelea.

Solo esperaba que Inuyasha no muriera.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Bueno espero que le haya gustado, les agradezco a todas porque me han esperado con mucho entusiasmo e incluso tal vez un poco de desespero por que no los hago tan largos y me demoro en publicar.

Ya saben críticas constructivas y de admiración, si algo no les gusta díganmelo o si tal vez encuentran algo extraño felizmente recibiré sus Reviews.

Que pasen un feliz día o una feliz noche dependiendo a su zona horaria y la hora en que lo lean.


End file.
